Study Break
by Inu Demoness of Darkness
Summary: As finals approach, Kagome becomes absorbed in her studies.


'_Alright. Time to stop avoiding it. I mean really, how hard could it be?'_

**Graph the function f(x)=|x-2| + |x-5|. Where is f discontinuous? Where is it not differentiable? **

A loud thunk was heard throughout the school's library as Kagome's head hit the desk. '_It's official. I'm doomed.' _

"Ya know, I've heard of studying things closely, but I don't think that applies to calculus."

Kagome glared up at her long-time best friend, Sesshomaru. It was a miracle that Sesshomaru even had friends at times. He always acted aloof around everyone. Of course, that caused several different reactions. There were people that could have sworn that he was a prince or something with the way they worshiped him. Then, there were the people who always felt inferior to him. The most noted was has half-brother, Inuyasha. It seemed that no matter the occasion, everything became a competition to those two. Lastly, there were those that got him to open up. And, fortunately for her, Kagome was one of them. In fact, over the past year, Kagome had developed feelings him. She was, however, too shy and nervous to tell him. That is why she was studying calculus alone instead of asking Sesshomaru for help, since they were in the same class.

"I was just taking a break. Us humans need to do that at times." Kagome said as she once again sat upright. She always thought that, to others, her group of friends would seem rather comical. First, there was Sango, a demon slayer and her sister-like best friend. Then there was Miroku, the perverted monk and Sango's boyfriend. Next, there's Shippo, a fox demon who loves to pick on Inuyasha. Also, there are the wolf demons Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Then there are the brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is a half dog demon, while Sesshomaru is a full demon. Last, there were her and her cousin, Kikyo. They were both mikos. All in all, their rag tag group was quite contradictory.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before pulling out a chair and sitting next to Kagome. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but taking a break doesn't generally involve banging your head against a table."

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I drew the short end of the stick." Sesshomaru answered as he leaned back in his chair. Kagome looked at him quizzically before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well nobody volunteered to come in and disturb your studying, though, from what I can see, you weren't doing much of that." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "Anyway, we drew lots and I lost so here I am."

"Great you suck at drawing lots, now leave me to study." Kagome said as she turned her attention to her book. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before reaching across the table and closing Kagome's book.

"Hey. What gives?"

"The library closes in five minutes and unless you hurry up your ride will be leaving without you." Kagome blinked slowly as Sesshomaru's words sunk into her study-driven brain. Sesshomaru just stared at her, waiting for her response. Sighing, Kagome began to pack up her books.

0oOo0oOo

When Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the school, everyone was waiting for them.

"Well would you look at that, the dog can fetch." Koga said as Sesshomaru and Kagome approached. "Need I remind you, wolf, that you are the more barbaric, idiotic version of us dogs." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Koga.

"Anyway, do you guys want to get pizza?" Shippo asked, attempting to ease the tension.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving after waiting for the book worm over here." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, it's getting close to finals, and, unlike you, I want to pass all of my classes." Kagome said, glaring at her half-demon friend. "On that note, can someone take me home? I need to finish what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted."

"You were taking a break, I hardly call that an interruption. Besides that poor table needed rescuing from your head." At that, Sango looked at Kagome with a questioning look. "Calculus kicking your butt?" Kagome just groaned and nodded. "I don't understand why that class hates me."

"Maybe it's because you spend more time focused on a certain male instead of the teacher." Shippo snickered.

Turning slightly pink, Kagome responded, "I do not. Besides there is no one for me to focus on."

"Whatever you say Ka-go-me." Kagome glared at Shippo, who was laughing hysterically, before spinning on her heel and walking towards the parking lot. "Come on Sesshomaru, your car isn't going to drive itself."

"And since when did I say I was taking you home?"

"You drew the short end of the stick earlier, remember? I figured you wouldn't want to press your luck and try again." Kagome threw over her shoulder. Sesshomaru just shook his head before following after the girl that was already comfortably seated in the passenger seat of his car.

0oOo0oO

It was the weekend before finals, and the gang had only managed to catch glances of Kagome for the past two weeks. She was always studying something, mainly calculus. During those two weeks, the gang had all tried to get her to take a break. Inuyasha had even gone as far as to carry her out of the library. That ended with an irate Kagome and a trip to the nurse's office. They were running out of options.

"We've tried everything, I'm really getting worried about her." Sango said as everyone sat around in a local Italian restaurant.

"She'll be fine after next week. I wouldn't get too worried." Miroku said in attempt to console his worried girlfriend.

"Yea, and besides, I know my cousin will be dying to do something the second her last final is over. Then we won't be able to get away from her." At that, the rest of the gang laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I still think she needs to have a break from this constant studying." Ayame said.

"The question is how, we've tried everything." Sango said, causing the rest of the group to think.

Shippo got a mischievous glint in his eye, "Not everything." He looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I think sending Sesshomaru in would be a great idea." Miroku said.

"Kagome does seem to lose the ability to focus on anything else when he's around." added Ayame.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Everyone looked at each other before answering, "No." Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru got up from the table and left to coerce a certain miko to take a well deserved break.

0oOo0oO

"X is right there you stupid book. Stop asking me to find it!" Kagome yelled as she rested her head in her hands in frustration.

"Yelling at your book? That's weird, even for you."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, not moving from her current position.

"I am apparently saving you from the evil math book." Kagome glared half-heartedly at Sesshomaru as he walked over to her desk. "Sesshomaru, I can't take a break until I finish studying."

Sesshomaru set down the food he brought from the Italian restaurant, closed Kagome's book, picked Kagome up, chair and all, and set her down facing away from her desk.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! I realize that everyone thinks I need a break and all but this? You've obviously been taking notes from Inuyasha. I really don't have time for _mmph_." Sesshomaru shoved a breadstick into Kagome's mouth.

"Now that you're through, I think this proves that you're overworking yourself. Normally you would maul someone over Italian food."

"I don't maul people." Kagome grumbled.

"What about that time that you almost impaled Inuyasha's hand when he tried to steal your breadstick?"

"He deserved it. He should know by now that you can't just take my food when I'm starving. Speaking of food what did you get?"

Sesshomaru chuckled at her response before pulling out their food. "I got your normal with extra breadsticks." Kagome quickly took the offered food from Sesshomaru and wasted no time in popping a piece of cheese ravioli into her mouth. She sighed in pure bliss before continuing to eat her food.

After finishing their food, Kagome turned her chair back toward her desk. While she began to resume her studying, Sesshomaru went and grabbed them something to drink. When he returned, he could tell that Kagome was getting now where fast, if the frustrated pencil tapping was anything to go by.

"Take the cubed root of both sides." Sesshomaru said as he sat down next to Kagome. "What? What's with the look?" he asked when he saw the dumbfounded look on the poor girl's face.

"I just realized you're a genius."

"It took you this long?" Kagome playfully hit Sesshomaru's arm. Chuckling, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"If it means that studying hermit Kagome will disappear, I would be more than happy to help. Besides, it's really no problem." Kagome simply nodded, took Sesshomaru's advice, and took the cubed root of both sides of the equation.

0oOo0oO

"Alright class, pencils down."

Kagome put her pencil down and stood up. She turned her test into the teacher and left the classroom.

"How did it go?" Kagome turned to her left to see Sesshomaru waiting for her. Smiling she answered, "I think it went well. I just hope that I did as well as I think I did."

"I'm sure you did fine. You did have a great tutor after all." Kagome just laughed as they walked to their next test.

0oOo0oO

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall outside the school, waiting for the others to finish their tests. All of sudden he heard a loud '_Sesshomaru'_ and turned to see Kagome running toward him. He braced for impact as Kagome launched herself at him.

"Are you just that excited to see me?" Sesshomaru asked as he set Kagome back on the ground.

"No, I got a 91% on my calculus test!" Kagome said as she once again pulled Sesshomaru in for a hug.

"I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." At Kagome's confused glance, he continued, "My services aren't free."

Kagome took a step back and eyed him warily. "What do you want as payment?"

Smirking, Sesshomaru answered, "A date."

Blushing slightly, Kagome nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru continued, "Well then, I suppose the proper congratulations is in order." He then bent down and gave Kagome a kiss. At hearing cat calls and an 'I knew it' from Shippo, the duo split apart before Sesshomaru began to chase Shippo, Inuyasha, and Koga around the school as the rest of the gang laughed.


End file.
